the princess of hearts
by thelotusangel
Summary: Alice Liddell is finally old enough to visit other teritories! She runs into boris when delivering a message to Mary Gowland. How close will these 2 get? And who is the mesterious person who always seams to be watching them? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I am terribly sorry if this story isn't that good. This is my first story on this website and I hope you all enjoy. Just so u know, Alice is Vivaldi's daughter, and has black hair instead of light brown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story (becides her dad) unless I add some later on. **

Today was the day I finally got to visit a territory. Mom and uncle Blood were very over protective of me, so I never leave the castle. I am finally old enough now and was told to go out and deliver a message to the leader of the amusement park territory, Mary Gowland. I always thought that was a weird name, but apparently he doesn't like it himself. I quickly put on a simple blue dress and put my hair up in a pony tail since it may get in the way.

The annoying Peter White (the prime minister) escorted me there because my parents didn't want me going alone. "Peter is the amusement park fun? Is it pretty? Are we almost there?" I wad extremely excited to finally be able to go out and extremely curious.

"Yes my beautiful princess"

"Peter don't call me that! My name is Alice not beautiful princess and I'm not 'your Alice' I don't belong to anyone!" I know Peter is just being himself, but the whole "my Alice" thing gets annoying.

We eventually made it to the amusement park and Peter had some things to do, so I was finally alone. As I was walking I saw 2 familiar people.

"Onee- san!" Dee and Dum are 2 crazy kids that guarded my uncle's mansion even though they hardly ever did their job.

"Dee, Dum Aren't you guys suppose to be working"

"Boo! Work is boring, so we snuck out and came here. What's Onee-san doing here?"

"Mom finally let me go out and deliver a letter for Mr. Gowland can you take me there?"

"Sure thing! Just promise us you will let us play with you later."

"I promise." I don't spend enough time with these kids anyway. Plus I can meet some new people. The Only people I know are Mom, uncle Blood, Elliot, the lost Ace, The crazy Dee and Dum, and the annoying Peter White.

"That's the old man. He is very nice and can't play instruments at all." Dum said.

"Excuse me Mr. Gowland my name is Alice Liddell My mom, Vivaldi told me to tell you something." Based on looks he seemed like a nice guy.

"So you are the princess that I have heard so many things about. You look a lot like your father." He said looking at me curiously. "I would prefer if you didn't mention my father." Him mentioning my father reminded me of something.

-Flashback-

"_Alice I'm sorry but you can't come with me." He looked down at me apologetically. "But daddy you can't leave me! My birthday is 3 days away I don't care what you say I'm coming with you!" He slowly moved his hand towards my face and with extreme force slapped me. "you" *slap* "aren't"_ _*slap* "coming!" The 5 year old Alice started to cry "Daddy Stop! I love you please let me come!" "That's it! Let me get my whip." _

-end of flash back-

"Mrs. Alice are you ok?" 3 worried faces were looking at me. "Huh? Y-yes I'm fine." Ever since I was 7 I never let anyone see me cry or showed I was upset. My dad changed me so much that year. "A-anyways mom wants to see you at the castle for an important meeting."

**I think that's enough for now. I usually write (or in this case type) as I go and edit it later. Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry there will be more. When it will come I'm not sure. **

**Oh yeah! One last thing Boris will pop up next chapter. **

**-lotusangel **


	2. Chapter 2-boris

**I'm bored this weekend so I am going to start another chapter. After a while my updates won't be as frequent because I get lazy and just don't feel like writing. So just kick back and relax for another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in the country of hearts/clover/joker. If I did it wouldn't be that popular and might suck. **

_Boris P.O.V. _

I can't wait to meet the princess! The old man told me she would come by this afternoon. This isn't the first time I've seen her. When I sneak in the castle I often see her talking to the maids. And she is beautiful! Hopefully she isn't like her mother otherwise she wouldn't be that fun to hang out with. No offence to the queen and all but she is a little mean. To pass the time I decided to go on my favorite roller coaster "The Furry."

-_One roller coaster ride later-_

I decided to take a shortcut to get to where the old man was meeting her. On my way I noticed a young girl sitting on the bench crying. I decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey miss are you ok?" She started wiping her eyes and looked at me. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She had beautiful sea green eyes and long, straight black hair. She was wearing a blue dress short in the front and long in the back and her hair was up in a simple pony tail. "My name is Boris. If you need anything I'll help you. What's your name?"

"My name is Alice Liddell. I am from the castle of hearts on business for my mother." Hold on a sec why didn't I see it before? She's princess Liddell. "Really?! You're the princess of heartland? I thought she was older."

After talking to her for a while I found out she was extremely easy to talk to and really nice.

"Hey do you want to go on some of the rides?"

"Um… I told my mom I would leave after delivering the message, but a few rides wouldn't hurt. Just as long as I don't have to listen to Mr. Gowland's horrible playing." I laughed. "Yeah he isn't the best but common lets go!" I grabbed her hand and took her to an awesome roller coaster.

"Does it have to be this one? I don't like many roller coasters." I looked at her surprised. "come on It'll be fun! Live a little! "Oh ok" We waited in line and got in the seat at the front. "Does it have to be here?" she seemed worried. I gave her hand a light squeeze and said "Don't worry it will be fine. Just look at me when you get scared, everything will be fine." She smiled at me and nodded. Wow she has a beautiful smile.

"That… WAS AWSOME! Too bad I might not come here for a while." I saw the sadness in her face. "Why? Don't you like it here?"

"No, I love it here, but I'm extremely busy at the castle. I need to go back" I was kind of sad, but I hid it with one of my big smiles "How about this. We hang out once a week so you have an excuse to come back and see me- I mean everyone here and the rides." "Ok but I must be going now it was nice meeting you." Since it was going to be a while till I saw her I said "Wait. Let me take you to the castle, so you won't have to walk home by yourself." She smiled '_man, she has a beautiful smile_' I thought to myself.

"Ok, You lead the way" She grabbed my hand which caused my face to turn a Light red.

-_In front of the castle_-

"Thanks for walking me here. Oops. I totally forgot about Peter. Oh well He will be fine. See you later." Alice started to walk away. "Bye Alice!" Ok Now I know its official. I love Princess Liddell.

**Did you guys like the ending? I planned to make this chapter shorter than the other** **one, but that didn't happen. Next chapter Alice's dad will come back to visit. Who knows what will happen**.

**-Lotus angel**


	3. Chapter 3- father visits

**For those of you that have viewed and liked my story thank you! I will hope you continue to enjoy the story. I will try to upload often, but I can't make any promises. Well enough with my rambling onward to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

** -**_Alice P.O.V.- _

I went into the castle after walking with Boris. He was nice and very talkative. Guess it's time to talk to mom about my visit. "Hi mom He said he would come to the party" (**An- I decided to change it to a party request.) "**Alice where have you been I thought you would be back by now."

"Sorry mother, I ran into someone there and we hung out for a little while. I accidently left the prime minister* and Boris took me here." She looked at me for a couple of seconds. "Well we are glad you made it home safely. Your father will be visiting tomorrow. Try to behave." I looked at her surprised.

"Me behave?! He's the one who has to control his emotions and-"I cut myself off. I never told my mother he was abusive because I was afraid of what would happen to me. My father comes and visits 2 times every month. Mom broke up with him because she caught him cheating, and lets him come because she thought I missed him. What surprises me is she didn't order an execution, unless she did but he was too quick.

"And what Alice?" she looked at me confused. "Never mind. It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Good night mother." I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep well tonight. I put on my nightgown and went to bed.

I got up automatically dreading the day to come. It was hard to be nice to someone as mean as him. I looked at the clock. A couple of hours to spare till the torture began. I decided to take a long, hot shower to calm my mind, which didn't help. I shut off the water and put on a purple dress with white lace running down the sides. I knew mom wanted me to look somewhat decent, so I put on some make up. By the time I was done getting ready (and trying to finish my book, but I was too distracted) it was time for Lunch. I normally don't eat breakfast because I sleep in too late and I'm not a morning person.

The table was set up and dishes were prepared. There was a knock on the door.

"Alice could you please get the door, we are tired." I opened the door and standing there was the man I despised. His long Light brown hair tied in a simple pony tail wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Could the guy try to be formal? Seriously he knew mom didn't like it when he wasn't formal.

"Well if it isn't Alice. You have grown some since I last saw you. Even if though are still extremely ugly." _Ok Alice stay calm he is trying_ _to get under your skin_ I tried to calm myself. "Lunch is prepared so you may eat with us just don't dirty the place it was just cleaned." He glared at me and followed me inside. If this is bad imagine when I'm alone with him.

-_After lunch-_

Lunch defiantly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but mom had to leave for trials meaning I had to spend who knows how many hours with this man.

"So tell me have you been outside of the castle or are you to reckless to do anything right?" Couldn't he say one sentence when someone wasn't her insulting me? "I went out for the first time yesterday. The amusement park was a lot of fun." _Unlike you_ I mumbled underneath my breath. "What did you say?" "Oh nothing father. Nothing you need to know. Why don't we play a game of cards to pass the time?" My dad loved cards I just knew he would except the challenge. He doesn't know that I have gotten a lot better. "Ok but I will beat you're a** at it." I chose to play hand and foot* since it was a tradition for when he comes.

-_One round of cards later- _

"You cheated!" Just because I won he thinks I cheated? Competitive bastard. "I did no such thing. I have just gotten better." He grabbed my hand and dug his nails into my skin. Which hurt a lot, but I knew better to show pain "There is no way you could have beaten me without cheating and cheater need to pay." Here we go again. Couldn't we have one visit where I didn't end up bruised up till no end? "Dad can we play one more round first?" I admit I was stalling, but I didn't want to think about what he would do to me. "Ok one more round."

As it turned out I had won again. "By the way how are your grades doing?" Oh no. I was doing badly (to him) and he was a father who would beat his child if they had bad grades. "I have 3 As, 2 Bs, and one C." "One C? One C?! Young lady, you are too smart to be doing that badly follow me." I automatically knew he was going to take me to the usual place which for me is a torture chamber. I braced myself for the worse. "No. I will not go." What he did was drag me by the ear (Which in case u haven't experienced it, it stings really badly.)

He beat me for hours. He would have continued if it weren't for mom walking down the hallway. I managed to escape and ran as far away for the castle as possible. I heard my dad say something along the lines of "Cowardly b****" but I didn't care as long as I was out of there.

**While writhing this I listened to three days grace and Evanescence. I must admit it was hard to write that chapter because I'm not exactly good at writing this sort of thing, nut it went with the story. If you haven't noticed I'm doing an A, B pattern between Boris' P.O.V. and Alice's. Well this is by far my longest chapter hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4- misterious man

**Ok it's already the 4****th**** chapter. I will try not to make this story too long. I thought listening music would help me concentrate, but this song is making me laugh. In case you're curious it is fire truck by Smosh. Onward to the story **

_-Boris P.O.V.- _

I was walking around the amusement park with Dee and Dum because I had nothing better to do. "Boris can we ride on that roller coaster?" I looked at the one they were pointing at and nodded.

"Sure, that one is actually one of my favorites. You go upside down for a little while. Think you can handle it?" They looked at me excitedly. "Of course we can!" It's creepy how they said things at the same time like that. I waited in line with them when I saw some girl sitting on a bench and she looked pretty banged up. I was too far away to see who she was, but I can't just sit here and not help her.

"Guys I'll be right back save my spot in line. If I'm not back just go on the ride yourselves I think you are tall enough." They looked at me confused. "Ok Boris…" Luckily she hadn't moved while I was talking to the twins. As I got closer her face was starting to look familiar. Wait… That's Alice! What happened to her?

"Alice is you ok? (**AN: The computer told me "are" was bad grammar but is u ok sound weird to me)** What happened?" She looked up at me and said "Oh I'm fine I just sort of uh… fell of a tree." That did not sound believable. "How could you get that hurt from a tree?" Hopefully her explanation would make since. "It was an extremely big tree. I was um… hanging out with Dee and Dum and they dared me to climb a tree which resulted in me getting hurt." She didn't sound too positive and the Dee and Dum part was kind of believable.

"Right….. That sounds believable to me." I might get something out of her if I talk sarcastically. "Actually that was made up. Can I trust you with a secret I haven't told anyone?" Was she trusting me with some big secret? We just met yesterday… well officially met. "Umm… sure" She took a deep breath then let it out. "You have probably heard about the ex king Lavas, right? He is my father and ever since I was around 5 years old he has abused me. He is now out of the castle and visits twice a month which usually ends with me getting hit for long periods of time and running away far from the castle. Phew glad I finally got that off my chest." I must admit that was not what I was expecting. She ran away far this time I wonder why she came here. "Wow do you need a hug?"

"That would be nice. Do you have any spare rooms? I left a note telling my mom I was leaving for the rest of the week and some of next week." So we hugged for a short time and when we stopped I said "Well… no, but u could stay at my place I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in the bed." What was I saying? She is a princess this isn't something that you would ask someone like her and she probably has a girlfriend. What am I thinking? We are just friends and nothing more, but what surprised me was her answer.

"Yes, but it would be rude to kick you out of your bed. Though it will be uncomfortable." "I don't mean to be rude, princess, but you are royalty you shouldn't sleep on the couch." She shot me one of her beautiful smiles and said "Ok you are a nice man and there is probably no stopping you. Under this bench I have my things. Could you show me to your room?" Sure.

By the time we started walking Dee and Dum popped up and started asking questions. "Princess why are you here? Are you on a long trip?" Was she going to tell them? "No just wanted to take a short break from the scenery" Guess not. "Well ok. Dee and I are going to play tag See you later." The princess nodded and we continued to walk.

"Boris I have a strange feeling we are being followed." I did a quick glance around the area. "It's just your imagination. No one's here." She pointed towards the park. "Doesn't that man look suspicious?" I looked in the direction she was pointing "There isn't anyone there." That's weird Dee and Dum said they were going to the park. Where did they go?

**Dum dun dunnn! After a horrible attempt of cliffhanger we end this chapter. Well after school I put on the album The Black Parade and am finishing this chapter on my favorite song on the CD, Mama. It's a little weird, but I like it. Don't forget to favorite and review! **

** -Thelotusangel**


	5. Chapter 5-plan into action

**Yay this chapter is going up on my birthday! Well enough about me I hope this chapter ends up being good, or at least ok. By the way this chapter may have a lot of brakes do to switching of point of views. Cue the chapter! **

_Alice P.O.V.- _

Why did I tell him my biggest secret? I barely know him. Yeah sure I see him sneak in to the castle a couple of times (the guards usually caught him). Who was that guy I saw in the park? All I saw was a man in a dark cloak with blood on it talking to the people at the park. I must be going crazy because Boris didn't see him. Then again when have I been exactly sane?

_Vivaldi's P.O.V.- _

What is that girl thinking? We finally let her go out of the castle and she decides to leave for 2 weeks? Sigh… maybe I should get someone to bring her back. On the second though she would think I didn't trust her to be on her own for long periods of time. Great I'm stuck with my ex husband for 2 weeks pretty much alone. I only bring him here for Alice, but every time he comes she runs into the garden or asks to stay with blood. We wonder if something happened between them.

-_Dum's P.O.V.- _

Where am I? Where is Dee? All I remember is we were playing in the park when this man wanted to talk to us so we followed him to a private place then I for some reason blacked out or did he knock me out? The man started coming near me.

"So you're awake. Don't think you will be getting out anytime soon. I confiscated your weapons. Don't worry your brother is fine. He is just in a different cell." Now that I got a closer look at him, he looks and sounds very familiar I just can't put my finger around who he is. I realize that I am indeed in a cell. "Why am I here?"

"We are getting rid of people that will ruin our plan. Since you won't be alive much longer I will show you who I am, but if somehow you do escape I will erase your memory before disposing you." My clock started ticking faster when I noticed what he was planning to do with us. Everyone in here looked really young no older than 20. He started to take off his mask and I just stared in disbelief.

-_Alice P.O.V.- _

It has been a week since I left the castle. After hearing the twins had disappeared I have been kind of worried. Yeah sure they were just kids, but they can fight. I have seen that mysterious man around the amusement park and he has tried to talk to me a couple of times. I haven't told Boris because he has been busy working for Gowland and I don't know what to say. Boris's room isn't bad, but it is nothing like the rooms at the castle. I am currently walking around the amusement park with Boris trying to decide which ride to ride.

"How about that ride over there?" He pointed to an extremely huge roller coaster. "Um… I don't really like big roller coasters. Can we get something to eat because I'm hungry?"

"Ok I'll be right back I'll meet you at the park since it is close by." I nodded and started walking to the swings. _Where is everyone? It was crowded a second ago. _Usually people don't leave that quickly without starting a commotion. The mysterious man walked up to me and whispered to me very quietly "Don't make a sound everything will be alright" He picked me up and started to put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand. I tried to struggle so he would but me down then put a cloth up to my face and I was forced to breathe it in. My vision started to fade till all I could see was darkness.

**Ok that was a better cliffhanger than last time. Who is this man? What will Boris do when he notices Alice is gone? Did the twins escape or did they dispose them? These questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter. Maybe I should wait a bit to upload just to annoy people be ready for the next chapter. **

**-The Lotus Angel**


	6. Chapter 6-The end

**I am so sorry that I haven't been uploading! I didn't do it on purpose I just was a little busy last weekend and kind of slipped out of my mind. This may or may not be the last chapter depending on what I decide. I just don't want this story to drag on too long **

_ -Boris P.O.V- _

This food smells so good! I hope Alice likes it. I started munching on my fries when I approached the park, but no Alice. "Alice!" I screamed trying to get her attention "Alice!" I soon realized she wasn't here. "Excuse me miss have you seen Alice?" I asked the random lady on the bench. "Umm… I haven't sorry" Well that was no help. Is that a note on the swing set? I walked over there and read the note.

_ Dear Boris, _

_You should have this not in your possession by now. Don't worry about Alice she is with me in the basement of the heart palace. Better hurry if you want to see your little friend alive. If you don't get her in time I will kill her and don't think I won't. _

_Your pal, _

_Ace. _

Ace?! I knew he wanted to kill her but why now? I better hurry.

_ -Alice P.O.V- _

Where am I? I start to look around and I realize I recognize this place. This is the prison underneath the castle there's nowhere else it could be. Ace starts to walk towards me. "Ace why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong." I asked confused. He starts to walk towards me and says "Why Alice, I brought you here. It's time for you to leave Wonderland forever." How can he make sure I don't come back from my world someone is definitely going to come and get me? I look at him confused "How? There's no way you can do that." He gives me a weird look. "Alice I plan to kill you. I have hated you ever since you came here. Killing you would make it so I wouldn't have to see you again." I stare at him surprised. He is such an innocent person how can he secretly be this mean.

"Ace, why do you have my daughter in our prison? Let her out at once or else." When did mom get here? Ace would listen to her right? Well here comes his response "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Everyone has been in the way of my plan since forever." He starts to pull out his blade. Oh no please, please don't kill my mom she is everything to me. What am I worried about? Mom is really strong, but doesn't like fighting. " Ace please don't kill her." Boris starts to come into view. "I'm not after her I'm after Boris." Not Boris. I never told anyone this, but I love him. "Hey Ace I'm the one you want so you should come after me." I hope he doesn't hear the fear in my voice.

BANG! While he was distracted by me Boris shot and killed Ace. I stared Horrorstruck. Even though I hate him, I still hate seeing people die. Vivaldi took the key to the cell and unlocked the chains. "Thank goodness you are safe. We were so worried about you! We should have never let you outside the castle" I look up at her and say while getting up "Mom, that's a little extreme. I just wasn't being careful as to where I was going. I'm sorry." Boris looks at me "Alice I need to speak to you in private if that is ok with the queen." Mother nods "Ok, I'll be outside if you need me." She starts to walk off and when she is out of sight Boris grabs my hands. "Alice I was so worried. I will never leave your side again. I-" He looks at me nervously and takes a deep breath. My heart is practically beating out of my chest at this moment. "I love you." It took me a couple seconds to realize what he said, but what surprised me was my response. I jump into his arms and say "I love you too!" He has this sly smile on his face and his lips clash into mine. I begin to realize this is my first kiss. I close my eyes and deepen the kiss.

"Boris! We want to have fun too!" We split apart and run over to Dee and Dum and start a game of tag. I hope my life will stay this way for ever. Wow that sounds cliché but whatever. This has been one hell of a day. First I get kidnapped, and then Boris tells me he loves me, and Dee and Dum are back!

**Holy crap this was hard to write. The other chapters sort of come to me, but this one didn't. This will be the last chapter of my first story. I wanted to get this out before spring break because I wouldn't be able to write this chapter. Until next time goodbye **

** -****TheLotusAngel**

Fin


	7. Chapter 7: epilogue

**I notice you guys liked the story, so I decided to do and epilogue thingie so you guys are happy. Sorry if some characters are a little ooc. Thanks for those who have reviewed, viewed, and favorite my story *gives virtual cookies* her is your treat **

-Alice POV-

It has been a couple of years now since ace (now in jail) tried to kidnap me and dad left to go home. Boris and I are now dating, and so far everything in wonderland is back to normal including people shooting each other. Someone puts there hand over my eyes and says "Guess who?"

I remove his hands and face Boris who has a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "what are the flowers for." I tilt my head with a puzzled face. "It is valentine's day silly. Have you been so busy you forgot what day it is? These flowers are for you my princess."

He does a slight bow and hands the bouquet to me. I take them and ask one of the maids to put them in a vase. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a kiss. "This still doesn't seem like something you would do and don't call me princess you know I don't care very much about formalities," Alice says breaking the kiss. Boris smiles and says "I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the Hearts Diner in an hour. See you then!" Before I can even respond he runs off somewhere. If this is a date I might want to wear something nice.

I ask one of the maids to help me pick a dress. It takes a little bit to find one I want wear, but I go for a simple blue knee length dress and short white gloves to go with. After I finish curling my hair I was ready to go. I left with enough time to get there.

-Boris POV-

I couldn't find anything nice to wear so I just took a quick shower and wore the clothes I normally wear. After a short nap (I didn't want to over sleep so I had to set an alarm.) and I was ready to go. I haven't seen Alice dressed up in a long time I wonder what she will wear. She wasn't here when I arrived, but I don't mind waiting.

After a couple minutes I see her looking as beautiful as always walking towards me. "I hope I'm not too over dressed since you are wearing your normal outfit," she says I respond saying "Its completely fine. I just didn't have anything nice to wear so I went with my usual attire. Your dress really makes your eyes stand out and makes you look even more beautiful."

She blushes slightly and gives me one of her rare smiles that not too many people get to see.** "**Thanks, this is a nice place it must have been hard to get reservations."

I just smile and lead her inside. A young girl with short brown hair and eyes about 19 asks "What is the name your reservation is under?" "Boris," I simply state. She leads us to our table and tells us our server will be here shortly.

After a short conversation with Alice the waiter arrives and says "My name is Julius and I will be your server today would you care for any drinks?" I respond saying "I would like some iced tea." And Alice responds saying "I would like the same." Julius nods and says "It will be here shortly. It's nice to see you again Alice." His last statement kind of surprised me and I look over at Alice who says "You too, I haven't seen you in a while I didn't know you worked here." Julius nods and heads to get the drinks.

-Alice POV-

We both are done eating and Boris looks up at me and says, "May I ask you a question?" I smile at his curious expression and nod, but I was not expecting what happened next.

Boris got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and and says "Alice Dupre…. Will you…. Marry me?" I have an extremely shocked expression "Yes I will marry you." He picks me up and spins me around. Suddenly a certain rabbit comes out of nowhere saying "I object! Alice loves me not some little stray." I just shake my head and kiss Boris right in front of Peter. "Is that proof enough that I love him?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make this a cute chapter for the ending. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
